Prim's Hunger Games
by MeganJoy21
Summary: What if there had been no rebellion? Life continued on in the districts. What if Prim was then reaped for The Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Hunger Games. I am just a fan with a big imagination! **

Chapter 1

I place my hands protectively over my stomach. I am two months pregnant with mine and Peeta's first child. It has been two years since our games. We've been married for about six months and we live in the Victor's Village in the house the Capitol gave me. Prim has been living with me since I returned.

_When Peeta and I stepped of the train to where our families were standing, I was surprised to see that my mother was not standing with Prim. When I asked about her Prim burst into tears. She told me that our mother had died a week into my games. Prim had been staying with Gale's family ever since. _

Peeta and I became like parents to her. We took her to school, we cooked her meals, we even helped with her homework. Raising her became to one normal thing in our lives. We weren't allowed to take her to the Capitol with us when we returned to mentor in the 75th Hunger Games, so she stayed with Gale's family again. We returned with Natalie, the seventeen year old girl who was reaped for the games.

Peeta stirs beside me, so I quietly sneak out of our room and down the hall to Prim's room. I quietly open the door to see a still sleeping Prim. Buttercup sleeping next to her, guarding her from the world. I watch her chest rise and fall with her steady breathing. I watch her for a while before Peeta comes up behind me. He places his hand protectively around me and stairs at Prim. I look into his piercing blue eyes and see the same worry that I feel.

I motion for him to move, when he does I silently close the door and he pulls me into a tight embrace. I cry silently into his shoulder and he strokes my hair soothingly. She's fourteen, which means she is still not safe from the games. I pull back from the embrace and look at Peeta. He smiles reassuring me that everything will be okay.

We walk into the kitchen and Peeta has me sit at a stool at the counter in the kitchen. He begins making breakfast, and Prim comes skipping into the kitchen. She smiles at us and goes over to help Peeta with the pancakes. I look at her, so young and helpless, imagining her having to face opponents in the games as big as Thresh or as ruthless as Cato. She is so happy, just how a fourteen year old girl should be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my story and responding positively! So, here's chapter 2! I hope you love it! Reviews and suggestions are always welcomed!**

Chapter 2

The day drags by slowly. Because I'm a Victor, I don't have to go to school anymore, and i will never have to work. Usually while Prim is at school I would go hunting in the woods, but after I found out that I was pregnant, Peeta didn't want me venturing into the woods. So, now I just sit in my house with nothing to do.

Many long, boring hours pass before I notice the clock. Its 3 pm, time to go get Prim. I put on my coat and leave a note for Peeta in case he gets home before we do. He goes to help out at the bakery almost every day, while I don't get to go anywhere. I don't even have a visible bump yet! I know he does it because he wants us both safe, but it irritates me.

I walk to the school and I wait for Prim on the swings. It doesn't take too long for her to come out. When she does, she sees me and comes to join me on the swings.

She's fourteen, but she is still so small, and she still seems like the little twelve-year-old girl that I left behind when I went to the Capitol for my Games.

We sit on the swings for a while. She tells me about school and her friends. She tells me about it for a few minutes, and I'm so glad that she has friends her age to talk to. I only had Madge Undersee.

When we arrive home, I'm exhausted from the walk. I sink into a chair and let out a sigh of relief. Prim giggles and tells me that my being so tired is very normal. She comes over and sinks into the chair beside me. We sit in silence for a while, and then Prim begins to speak.

"Katniss." She says.

"Yes Prim" i say

"I'm scared." She says.

I look at her, tears threatening to spill out of her beautiful blue eyes. I know why of course, tomorrow is the reaping for the 76th Hunger Games. She gets out of her chair and comes over to sit on my lap. I hold her, rubbing her back soothingly. Her name is only entered the minimum three times, but her name was chosen out of hundreds two years ago. Saying something will only make the situation worse, so I just continue to rub her back and stroke her hair, as she cries into my shoulder. Eventually, we drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So this chapter is going to be kinda boring and kinda short because it is needed to get us to Chapter 4. sorry! i promise to post chpt 4 soon!**

Chapter 3

I wake up in my room, sunlight streaming in the window. I am still holding Prim, while Peeta holds us. He must have carried us to bed last night.

I glance at the clock, 11:30am; the Reaping is in an hour – and- a-half. I tap Prim lightly on the shoulder, in an attempt to wake her. She stirs and groans, but continues to sleep. I try again and her eyes flutter open. She smiles at me, but reality hits her, and the smile drops from her face. I motion for her to get out of bed, careful not to wake Peeta.

We walk down the hall to her room where she gets in the shower. I go to her closet, pick out a dress, and lay it on her bed. It is pale pink, knee length, with cap sleeves. I leave her room, closing the door behind me. I go to wake Peeta, but from the sounds in the kitchen, i know that he is awake. I enter the room and find him cooking breakfast. He smiles at me, but it is a sad smile.

Peeta makes me a plate, loaded with eggs and potatoes. We sit together at the counter, eating silently. Then Prim comes into the room. Her hair is still wet and hangs loosely at her shoulders. She loads a plate for herself and sits beside me. We continue to eat, Peeta holding my hand to comfort me.

When we finish, Peeta cleans up and Prim and I go into the living room. I sit in a comfortable chair with Prim in front of me on the floor. I braid her back into a French braid. Then we all sit together. Not saying a word, listening as the seconds on the clock tick by one by one. Before we know it, it's 12:50pm. This means we have to go. I take Prim's hand, and lead her out the door, and to the square.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thank you soo much for all of the positive feedback, I really appreciate it! So, here we go, Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

I mount the stairs up to the stage. Peeta is following closely behind me. Natalie and Haymitch are already in their chairs for the reaping. Peeta and I will be the mentors this year for District 12. Only two are aloud and the Capitol people love us, which gives us a great advantage for getting sponsers.

I look out into the group of kids standing before us. Most of them don't look as scared as they were two years ago. After Peeta and I won, the rule allowing both of the tributes from the same District to win became permanent. So as long as they allied with their District partner, they at least had a chance at a winning. Natalie had done this, but they were attacked, and her partner, Daniel, was killed.

I see Prim standing with her friends, laughing and smiling. I can't help but smile when I see her.

Then Effie steps up to the microphone and gives her usual speech. Then the Capitol propaganda film is shown, and it is time for the reaping.

"As usual, ladies first." She says.

I grab Peeta's hand, squeezing very tightly, but the moment the name is called I loosen my grip. My head falls into my hands and tears fall from my eyes. Peeta tries to comfort me, but it is in vain.

"Primrose Everdeen" Effie says.

Prim slowly walks to the stage. She is not crying, but the tears are threatening to spill over. Once she is standing beside Effie, one tear falls down her cheek. Effie walks over to the boys reaping ball and pulls out a name.

"Rory Hawthorne" she says.

Oh no, not Rory. I look up and scan the crowd for Gale. I spot him in the back; he's too old to volunteer for him now. His teeth are clenched tightly and his hands have become like fists.

"Our tributes Rory Hawthorne, and Primrose Everdeen. Now, go on you two shake hands." Says Effie.

They do and their eyes lock and they look at each other with sadness.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" she says

Two Peacekeepers escort Prim and Rory into the Justice Building, followed by Effie, and then Peeta and I. As a mentor I am not allowed to speak to the tributes until we are on the train. So Peeta and I are escorted to the train, where we wait together for our tributes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thank you all so much for the kind reviews! I've been putting out a chapter almost every day, and that is going to stop. School starts back up with a huge geometry test that I really need to focus on. So I am going to try and post a new chapter once a week. **

**Since this is Prim's story, I thought it would be nice to see what's going on in her head. I hope you like it. Please review! And please give me suggestions; I'm experiencing writer's block!**

Chapter 5

Prim's POV

My friends come to say goodbye to me. They tell me how much I mean to them, and how much they love me. But our time together is cut short. Now I have to wait in silence. I don't like this room, it's too quiet, and it reminds me of when Katniss volunteered in my place.

I wait for about thirty minutes before a Peacekeeper comes to collect me. I walk down the hall and out a side door, where Effie is waiting with the car. It's a short ride to the train station, which is swarming with the press. Effie hurries onto the train and the doors close behind us.

I look around the train car. It is the most beautiful and elegant thing I have ever seen. It is so fancy, I'm afraid that if I touch something it will shatter into a million pieces. My thoughts are interrupted by Effie as she whisks me off to my room. My bedroom has a large bed, a private bathroom, and a dressing area. There are pink and white flowers everywhere I look. Effie tells me to do, eat, or wear anything I want.

She leaves and closes the door behind her. I fall back onto the bed and sigh. I think about crying, but what will it gain me? When I was alone after my mother died I didn't cry, I focused on taking care of myself so I wouldn't be taken to the orphanage. I was doing well for a few days; no one knew that I was alone in the house. Until Gale came over one day to bring me game, then he took me to live with his family. I think he was afraid that Katniss would never come home and then I would have no one.

I hear a knock on my door. I get up to open it. Katniss walks in and I close the door behind her. She pulls me into a tight hug and we don't let go for a number of minutes. Then we pull apart and she begins to discuss strategy. I'm going to ally with Rory obviously, and I am going to portray myself as sweet and innocent during the interviews. Only killing someone in self-defense.

After Katniss got home from the games, she started training me. I didn't want to but I did it anyway to make her happy. She taught me to climb trees, which I was a natural at; she also taught me how to shoot with a bow-and-arrow and throw knives. She tells me now that I shouldn't let any of the tributes see my skills as a threat. She tells me to stick to survival skills, only showing my true strength for the gamemakers.

Later we join the others for dinner and to watch the recap of the other reaping's. I notice the tributes from District 7, the girl, Aspen, and the boy, Ash, are both fourteen. Just like Rory and I. I know, right now, that I want them as my allies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for being patient guys! Finals are over so I wrote this for you guys! Tell me what you think, suggestions are also welcomed!**

Chapter 6

Rriiippp! The hair is pulled clean off of my legs. It is painful and, in my opinion, unnecessary. What are the chances I will be showing leg. Katniss didn't during her games. But Katniss told us to do whatever the prep teams told us to do. So here I am stuck in this chair, having myself remade. I don't feel uncomfortable with these people. I've met them all of course, but I am more concerned about trying to woo the Capitol people in order to get sponsors.

"I think that should do it Prim. Cinna should be in shortly." Says Venia. And with that they leave the room.

Cinna. I've missed him. He came to our home many times after the 74th Games. Mostly to help Katniss get ready, but we did have some conversations. Anyway, I'm happy he will be my stylist because he has kept District 12 modest and amazing. Our District has become more popular since we got him.

"Creek." The door opens and Cinna steps in carrying a garment bag. I can't help but run to him and embrace him in a hug. He returns it and tells me to take a seat. We eat lunch together in comfortable chairs overlooking the Capitol. We eat chicken with cream sauce, slippery, buttery noodles, green peas, and cake balls for dessert. I eat until I can't hold anymore. Then it's time to get down to business.

Cinna has me stand up on a short platform, only a few inches off the ground. He takes my measurements and nods. Then he unzips the garment bag revealing a costume that I am sure I have seen before. It looks just like Katniss' parade costume looked, except this one is a golden color that can be seen in flame. I put it on and Cinna turns on a switch. My whole suit is illuminated with a soft glowing flame. I smile and hug Cinna again. He leads me out of the room and down to the chariots.

Rory, Peeta, and Katniss are already down there. Rory of course is dressed exactly the same as me. He gives me a small smile, which I return. Effie comes over to us, heels clicking on the hard concrete floors. "Prim, Rory, you are both stunning. But there's no time for chitchat, we are on a schedule and you two need to be on the chariot." And with that Effie leaves.

"Well, you heard Effie, up you go." Says Peeta.

Rory jumps into the chariot, and Peeta helps me step up into it. After we're settled, Peeta takes Katniss' hand and they leave with kisses blown in our direction. Cinna adjusts our costumes and looks us over once more. Before he leaves he tells us to be ourselves,and look as innocent as possible. This won't be hard for me.

Then the doors are opened and District 1's chariot leads the way. We are last of course so we will have to wait the longest. Each chariot is twenty seconds apart. As District 11 is pulling out, Rory takes my hand. I look at him and see fear and grief in his eyes. I squeeze his hand reassuringly. We switch on our suits and begin to glow like a steady flame.

As we roll down the streets, the screams from the crowd are defening. They throw flowers and blow kisses. Many of the other tributes catch flowers and wave, but this is appealing to me. I wave for sponsors, but the fact that these people are cheering that we are going to die makes me sick.

After the parade, Effie escorts our little group to the elevator. We ride to the 12th floor and I get to see the penthouse for the first time. It is even more impressive then the train. Katniss takes me to my room and helps me get settled. I shower, change cloths, and Katniss braids my hair back. Then we go out to the dining room for dinner.

"How do we get alliances? Is it an official thing that you have to negotiate with the other mentors?" I ask.

They both look at me like I just turned green. There's something else too, confusion maybe?

"Well, we can work it out with the other mentors, but you will probably have to ally with both tributes." Peeta says.

"Okay, I want District 7." I say.

"Why? The four of you couldn't beat the careers in a fight." Katniss says.

"I know, but if my gut is right, then they won't be running into the bloodbath at the Cornucopia." I say.

"Well, Prim, if you want them as allies, we'll see what we can work out." Says Peeta.

"Good." I reply

We eat the rest of our dinner in silence. But I feel better, I've accomplished one thing on my list. Get allies. The next step, train HARD!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! I got really busy, I'm taking the ACT in a few days (fingers crossed ), so I haven't had time to write. But better late then never right! Anyway here it is, and to those of you who have begged for arena scenes, I'm getting there. So enjoy! And PLEASE REVIEW! They make my day!**

****chapter 7

Today began the first day of our training. I know I should be a little nervous, but I'm actually very excited. Rory isn't though, he sits at the breakfast table very quietly, he doesn't eat much, only picking at his food.

Cinna left our training outfits for us last night, black pants, a black shirt with the number 12 on the sleeve, and leather shoes. Rory and I ride the elevator down to training. When we arrive, only about half of the other tributes have arrived. I see Ash and Aspen talking quietly in the corner.

Once everyone has arrived the instructor tells us the do's and don'ts of training. These include no fighting with other tributes, and pay attention to the survival skills, not just the weapons training.

Katniss and Peeta told us not to show our skills. I'm supposed to stay far away from the archery station, and Rory is supposed to stay away from the knife throwing station. For two days we try to learn as much as possible at the various survival skills stations. But I keep my eye on that bow, and it becomes to much, I want so badly to try out the impressive looking bow. I leave Rory at the knot tying station and go to the man in charge of the archery station. He hands me a bow and a sheath of arrows and I take my stance. I am able to hit the bullseye on every target. The man is impressed and I return the bow to him.

When I meet up with Rory (who had begun watching me) i tell him not to tell Katniss or Peeta about what happened. At the end of the day we return to our floor where I shower and change. I meet up with everyone at the dinner table. We discuss training and strategy, but Rory and I say nothing about what happened at the archery station today.

The next day we have our sessions with the gamemakers. Rory and I are last, each tribute gets fifteen minutes. We wait a very long time until my name is called. I walk down the hall to the gym. I walk in and see that the gamemakers are very drunk. I pick up the bow and a sheath of arrows and begin hitting targets. I hit bulls eyes every time. Some of the gamemakers look impressed. Most are too drunk to notice me. I decide not to do something like Katniss did two years ago. I don't want them angry with me before I go into the arena. I simply shoot more targets until my time is up. I leave my weapons and walk to the elevator.

When I arrive at the 12th floor, Katniss and Peeta are sitting on the couch waiting for me. I go and sit between them and, I think I fell asleep, because the next thing I know dinner is being served.

We eat, and discuss our sessions, and then we all take seats on the couch to hear the scores. The careers get very high scores, not surprising. Ash and Aspen both pull sevens, very respectable. Rory also gets a seven, but I managed to score an eight. I'm very happy, now the sponsors know that I am not as weak as I look. Of course, that means that the careers know it too.

Tomorrow will be the interviews, and that means practice. I decide to go to bed early but I can't sleep. I walk down the hall to Katniss and Peeta's room and knock on the door. Katniss answers and lets me in without question. I lay down beside her and she whispers the lullaby that she sings to me when I'm scared and can't sleep. As she sings I drift off to sleep. The last thing I hear is Katniss' voice saying "I love you Prim."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I am back! Summer is the perfect time to write! This is short and sweet, kind of getting my feet wet again. Anyway, here is my latest chapter, Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

I wake up in a room that is not my own. I feel an arm around me so I turn my head slightly. Katniss is still asleep, but Peeta is gone. I ease out of bed so I won't wake Katniss. I leave the room and go in search of Peeta. I wander down the hall and find the door to the roof open. I walk up the stairs and open another door. I step onto the roof, the sun has begun to rise and it is absolutely beautiful. I see Peeta and Rory standing beside the rail looking at the city below. I walk over to the rail and stand beside Peeta.

"Hey Prim." Peeta says. He looks down at me and smiles.

I return the smile and reply, "Morning Peeta." I look to Rory who doesn't look like he's even noticed us. "Hi Rory." I saw.

He looks at me, "Hi Prim." And then turns his gaze back to the city below. Nothing else is said and we just watch the city come to life. Once the sun is up Rory turns to leave. I'm getting hungry so I start to leave. Peeta comes too but stops me before we get to the door. I look at him and he pulls me into a hug. I hug him back and I shed a few tears. The reality of what's about to happen must have begun to sink in for him. We part and he puts an arm around me. We walk back to our floor and he stops me again.

"Peeta we will never get anywhere if you keep stopping." I tell him. He smiles at me and bends down. Now I am looking down at him.

"Do you want a ride." He asks.

I smile wide and nod enthusiastically. He laughs and I climb on his back. My arms go around him and my legs cross his chest. He holds onto me so I won't fall and we start moving again. We are laughing as we come into the dining room. Katniss sees and laughs. She takes out a camera that she bought last year when she and Peeta had come to the Capital and snaps several photos of us. Even uptight Effie is smiling. She offers to take a picture with Katniss in it. She hands the camera to Effie and we stand together as a family.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Effie they're too small!" Prim sighs.

"Nonsense, you'll be fine." Effie says. "Now practice that walk again."

I look at Effie with an annoyed expression, which she doesn't notice. I'm wearing a floor length gown the flows when I walk. The heels Effie has me in are a size too small and six inches tall. I walk around and practice sitting and standing "like a lady" for about twenty minutes. The bright side to this is that when I'm done I go to Peeta and Katniss to practice for my interview.

Finally Effie dismisses me. I slip out of the heels but leave the dress on. Without the shoes it drags the ground so I have to carry quite a bit of fabric. I walk out of the room and down the hall to the main room. Katniss, Peeta, and Rory are here but they are just talking. Katniss and Peeta have their backs to me but Rory sees me come in. His mouth drops slightly and closes again. He smiles at me, Katniss and Peeta must have seen him and they turn around.

"Lookin good Prim." Peeta says. His comment makes me smile.

"You look beautiful Prim." Katniss says.

Effie came in and ruined the moment, taking Rory with her for prep. I go through the interview questions with Peeta and Katniss and, according to Peeta, I'm much better at it then Katniss was. This earns Peeta a slap on the arm. We start laughing and we were actually having a pretty good time. Then Effie comes in, telling us to stop this nonsense. I go to my room where Cinna is waiting. I stand on a platform and he tells me to close my eyes. I do and I feel the dress slide over my body.

"Okay Prim, you can look now." Cinna tells me.

I open my eyes and gasp at my appearance. Cinna has put me in a ball gown style dress. Form fitting to the waist and Tull down to the floor. It is golden, red, and orange. Their are red and gold clusters of rhinestones all over the dress. My hair is done in a high-low style complete with curls. There are also little rhinestones in my hair. I turn to Cinna and give him a hug. I look stunning.

We leave the room and I see everyone else in the main room. Katniss has on a knee length red dress, similar to mine in design but differesnt in color and length. peeta looks cery handsome wearing all black and a bright red tie. Rory has on a black shirt and pants with a tie that matches my dress. Peeta's got the camera out again, and he waves me over. After several pictures with many combinations we walk to the elevator. Once on the main level Peeta, Katniss, Cinna, and Portia leave us to go and sit with the other district mentors and stylists. Effie wanders off too, leaving Rory and I backstage with the other tributes.

I see the District 7 tributes, Ash and Aspen standing in the corner. They are both wearing green outfits with leaves throughout. I walk over to them with Rory close behind. When they see us coming toward them they stop talking.

"Hi! My name's Prim, and this is Rory. District 12." I say, extending my hand.

Ash takes my hand, and smiles, "Hi. I'm Ash, and this is my sister Aspen. District 7." We all shake one another's hands and begin a friendly conversation. Then I make my move.

"So, do you guys have any allies?" I say.

"Uh, no. Not yet." Ash says, a little confused.

"We're not exactly the fighting type. So no one wants us." Aspen says.

"We do. Would you be our allies?" I ask.

"I don't see why not." Ash smiled.

We were called to line up, so Rory and I moved to the back of the line. Then we walked onto the stage and took our places. The interviews went by quickly, starting with a girl named Sparkle from District 1. Eventually it was my turn. Caesar was very excited for me because of who my sister is.

"So, Primrose Everdeen, tell me, what's life like for you in District 12?" He asks.

"Well, it's normal I guess. Katniss and Peeta take care of me. Peeta cooks every meal because.." I took this opportunity to have fun with my interview. I lean in close to Caesar and whisper.. "Don't tell anyone Caesar, but between you and me..she's not a very good cook." I lean back, cross my legs and place my hands in my lap. Caesar and everyone in the crowd erupts with laughter. We continue the interview, I tell him about my animals, and my ability to heal and treat wounds and illness. The buzzer rings signaling that my time is up. I stand, shake Caesar's-hand, he kisses mine, I wave to the audience, and I walk back to my seat. Rory gets up to do his interview and does very well. He gets cheers from the crowd and seems to be very popular.

"So, Rory, have you acquired any allies?" Caesar ask.

"Well nothing's been finalized, but I think so." He answers.

"Who are they?" He asks

"Well, maybe District 7, and Prim." He says

"How wonderful!" Caesar says. The buzzer sounds signaling the end of his turn. He shakes Rory's hand and tells him good luck.

After we walk off stage we find Ash, Aspen, and their mentors. Katniss and Peeta are there too. We finalize some details and shake hands. Rory and I have scored some allies.


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's Chapter 10. Summer is a great time to write new chapters! So this is a long one for me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

I wake up dreading what the day brings. Today we enter the arena. I feel a presence beside me and I turn and find Katniss sitting on my bed. I sit up and she looks at me.

"Morning Prim." She says. I see tears in her eyes and know she probably didn't sleep last night. "I have something for you." She says.

"Really?" I say

She hands me a small box from her pocket. I open it to find a locket with a Mockingjay engraved on the front. I open the circle and find two pictures. One of me and Peeta when he carried me the other night. And the other of me and Katniss last night when we were dressed up. I smile at the memories and hug Katniss. We sit like this for awhile and then Cinna comes in. He will be the last person I see before I enter the arena. Peeta has come in also. He sits beside Katniss and I on the bed. I stop hugging Katniss and I go to hug Peeta. He strokes my hair soothingly while we hug and then I release from his hug. They get up to leave and I hug and kiss them one more time.

I turn to Cinna, he gives me a reassuring smile and puts a hand on my shoulder. We walk out of my room and join Portia and Rory in the hall. Together we walk to the hovercraft and prepare to takeoff. A woman comes over to me and injects a tracker into my arm. When we arrive at our destination, Cinna and I go down to the prep areas. He helps me with my jacket and the clasp on my locket. Then I hug him. The countdown from fifty begins and I go to my tube. Once inside the door seals but Cinna gives me a reassuring nod. I turn with my back to him and begin my assent.

The top of my cylinder opens and sunlight pours in, it's blinding and I have to shield my eyes. I blink a few times to adjust, the count is thirty. I look around the circle of tributes and at the cornucopia. There are weapons and supplies inside and other things like backpacks, water skins, and small knives spread out on the ground. Immediately beside me is Aspen. Rory is four down from her and Ash is on the otherwise of me almost to the cornucopia. I look at my allies. I point to packs and supplies, Aspen nods in understanding.

Ten...nine...eight...

I take my stance and prepare to run. Five...four...three...two...one. A buzzer goes off. Aspen and I run and grab three packs, two loaves of bread, two water skins, and a knife. We run towards the woods. We run until we find a tall tree. We put the supplies in the packs and begin to climb. We find a branch that will support us both. We hope the boys will follow us. We sit and watch. We hear someone running towards us. It's Ash, he stops and looks around. We need to get his attention but we don't want to make too much noise. We look around and see some nuts hanging on a branch beside us. We grab some and throw them at him. We miss a few times, but I manage to hit him on the head. He looks up and sees us wave at him. He climbs the tree and sits on a branch just below us.

"Where's Rory?" I ask.

"He was right behind me." Ash says.

Suddenly, Rory comes crashing through the trees. We throw more nuts, he sees us, and climbs up and sits on Ash's branch.

"Should we move? Is it wise to stay in this tree?" Aspen asks

"Maybe not long term, but it will do for tonight." I say.

"We should see what supplies we collected." Ash says

We nod and begin to dig through our packs. I look at Rory, he's holding something behind his back. "Rory." I say. He looks at me and brings the item from behind his back forward. It's a bow and a sheath of arrows. Sock, surprise, and happiness are the emotions the portray.

"Oh, Rory." I say as he hands me the items. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." He says coolly. He then reveals a slingshot for Aspen, an ax for Ash, and several knives ranging in length.

"Well I think we've got weapons covered." Ash laughs. I giggle and turn back to my own supplies. We've done well. We even have an extra backpack. Ash grab several bags of jerky, beef and turkey. We make a meal out of pieces of that and some of Aspen's dried fruit. Aspen and I crawl into a sleeping bag as the sun begins to set. Ash and Rory will take first watch, we watch the seal appear in the sky and the anthem play. Ten tributes have died. Ten kids. I hide my anger from the others but these games make me furious.

I turn in the sleeping bag. I'm laying on my side facing Aspen's back. I close my eyes and begin to drift off to sleep. I don't know how long I sleep, but I wake to cracking branches and hushed voices. I bolt upright. Rory and Ash are looking down at something. I crawl out of the bag, which wakes Aspen. I hold a finger to my mouth, signaling her to be quiet. She crawls out of the bag and rolls it up. I grab my bow and move to look where Rory and Ash are. They see us and point down. Six people sit below us. They have a fire going, illuminating their faces. They are careers, from Districts 1, 2, and 4. Two girls are awake, keeping guard, while the others sleep. We can't hear what they are saying but I know that we aren't safe here. I look at Rory, worry and concern on my face, Rory nods knowingly and moves back towards the base of the tree. Ash and Aspen follow.

"We need to move on." I whisper

"First of all, how do you propose we get out off this tree? We have to be at least twenty feet off the ground." Ash whispers

"More like thirty." Rory mumbles.

"Forget the actual number. There is no way four people carrying this much stuff will be able to get down from this branch without one of those careers noticing." Ash says.

"What if shot them." Rory says.

"What?" Aspen asks.

"What if we shot them. They would be killed and the others wouldn't even know." Rory says.

"There are two problems with that Rory. First, we only have one bow, and second once they're dead, canons will go off. That will wake the others up and they'll know we're up here." I say

"Well what's your solution?" Rory asks angrily.

"What if we went down the backside of the tree. If we're quiet they might not hear us." I say

"It's worth a try." Aspen says.

"Okay. We have to hurry though." Ash says.

We pack up our supplies and prepare to leave.


End file.
